Cloud storage is a model of data storage in which digital data is stored in logical pools of storage embodied in physical storage devices hosted by a cloud storage provider. A cloud storage system may include a networked set of computing resources, including storage devices, servers, routers, etc., that are configurable, shareable, provide data security, and provide access to cloud storage to user devices over the Internet. A cloud storage system provides users the ability to store very large amounts of data for essentially any duration of time. Cloud storage system customers have access to their data from anywhere, at any time, and pay for what they use and store. Data stored in cloud storage may be durably stored using both local and geographic replication to facilitate disaster recovery.
Some cloud storage systems store file system objects in a flat global namespace. However, many big data and data analytics applications are designed to store data in a hierarchical namespace. For example, many big data and data analytics applications are configured to work with the Apache™ Hadoop® Distributed File System (HDFS). The HDFS design is based on requirements for a POSIX filesystem, but in a few key areas the POSIX semantics has been traded to increase data throughput rates. The POSIX namespace is a hierarchical namespace with unlimited depth of nesting and atomic operations over the namespace.